Solar energy systems have been used to provide electricity and heat for decades. Designers of all types of energy generation systems continually strive to improve output power efficiency. One current problem in a solar cell energy conversion system is the efficient extraction of low-cost electricity. The conversion efficiency of a photovoltaic cell is the proportion of sunlight energy that the cell converts to electrical energy. Improving efficiency is vital to producing solar cells that are competitive with traditional energy sources, such as fossil fuels and nuclear power. The efficiency of solar cells has increased substantially for the earliest conventional photovoltaic devices from about 1 to 2% efficiency. Current conventional photovoltaic systems convert 7% to 17% of light energy into electrical energy.
What is first needed is a system and method for converting energy in a solar cell with extremely high efficiency. What are also needed are solar cell materials and structures, and solar cell fabrication procedures that are inexpensive while attaining high levels of efficiency in energy generation. A further need is a solar cell configuration that permits collection of sunlight energy for conversion to electricity to increase output power generation.